


Neon Genesis Revamped

by KateKitsuneMarsh



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Rei, Character Development, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, bamf asuka, bamf shinji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKitsuneMarsh/pseuds/KateKitsuneMarsh
Summary: Shinji Ikari is a young teen who usually keeps to himself. Betrayed by most, ignored by most and forgotten by most, he has become an independent person. With a heart that’s still made of gold and a mind-set more mature than most other teens (as well as adults) how will this Shinji Ikari handle what the world throws at him. Read to find out. For those of you wondering how Shinji might sound, then you should know he has the same voice of Hope Esthiem form Final Fantasy 13.
Relationships: Aida Kensuke/Yamagishi Mayumi, Akagi Ritsuko/Ibuki Maya, Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Horaki Hikari/Suzuhara Touji, Horaki Kodama/Ikari Shinji, Ibuki Maya/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Gendou/Ikari Yui, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Makinami Mari Illustrious, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Neon Genesis Revamped

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been going quite smoothly with myself as a new author and I thought it would be a very good idea to branch out a bit with my fanfictions. I bring you my own spin of the NCE series. While some aspects will be cannon like. This story will be more futuristic than the series given the fact that it was made at a much later time period. I’m definitely going to improve every single character and try to give them much better chances at having better lives then they did in the original series. This is going to be thought provoking, heart wrenching, comedic and strangely satisfying to both myself and the readers. I hope you enjoy this story.

In the train Cart sat a young teen in an open black Adidas Jacket, white short sleeved T-shirt, slim black Jeans and black converse sneakers. In his hand he held his trusty portable SDAT player. The train cart he was in was silent and devoid of life, but this did not bother the young teen as he waited for it to bring him to his destination. He had learned to deal with silence and solitude for most of his life so he hardly cared whether it was full or not. He couldn’t help, but feel perplexed. He had not seen his father for so many years and had not thought to hear from him ever again. So to be given a letter from that very man, while he was working part time at his job had been pretty strange indeed.

  


He had so many questions that needed answers. If things went well with his dad hopefully he’ll be able to mend and build a familial relationship with the man. If things went South…… well he’ll just pack up and leave. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d heard of people failing to get along with family that had abandoned them. He’s best and only friend Yuki had the same problem with her mother, but the difference lied in the fact that she had been abandoned as a new born child. Needless to say she did not hold any love for the woman who birthed her and felt she did not need her in her life. Ever.

He could sympathize with her greatly. He hadn’t needed the man for years and he wasn’t about to start needing him now.  
He had also received an additional letter from one Katsuragi Misato…….. He didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand he could openly admit that she was a very beautiful woman and on the other hand, he couldn’t help, but think she wouldn’t have sent him such a flirtatious picture if she knew just how: Inappropriate it was, how he looked and if she found out his age as well. Well that wasn’t really important to him anyway.

  


##### WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED IN TOKYO 3!

  


The train had arrived. It was time to get out and face his father. Finally he’d have some answers. Stepping out onto the platform, he took a look around and immediately froze. _‘Strange, I’m pretty sure there should be a lot more people here.’_ The young Ikari was very perplexed.’ “Guess it’s just one of those days. I should probably call Miss Katsuragi and let her know I’m here.” He muttered to himself

  


He headed to the payphone he spotted a few feet away from him. He picked up the telephone hoping to make a call until he heard- ‘The phone lines are unavailable for calling at the moment. Please advance to your nearest shelter.’ “What the fuck is going on here?” He muttered to himself. He was very on edge right now. All of his senses where screaming at him to be wary of danger as well as to let him know he was being watched-

 _‘Wait, what?’_ He abruptly turned around and was met with the sight of a female teen his age. Immediately he noticed something was off with her. Her blue hair and her unnatural ethereal glow threw him off completely. He blinked and she was gone.

  


He looked around as quickly as possible hoping to catch site of her. Not seeing her, he tried calling out for her. “HEL-

  


He was cut off by a massive, ground shaking tremble that almost threw him off his feet. He stared ahead and was met by one of the most terrifying sites of his life.

  


“THE FUCK IS THAT!” He shouted in pure shock and terror. He took a step back, tripped over some debris and promptly fell on his backside. Luck was miraculously on his side, because at that very moment a missile flew over his head towards the monster and blew right up once it made contact with its body The shock wave caused debris to fly towards Shinji’s direction. He used his hands to cover his face to try and prevent any damage to his person. He was largely successful with his efforts and only received a small cut on his cheek.

  


The screech of tires could be heard (horrifyingly if he might add) close behind him. “GET IN” Was what he heard. He turned so hard he was surprised he did not get whiplash. He saw the passenger door to an aqua blue Sports Car (A BMW M4 Coupe he presumed, if his knowledge of cars was still spot on)

  


He wasted no time and sprinted towards the car and jumped in once he was close enough. His door wasn’t even closed when the car sped off. Once he got his door closed and strapped his seat-belt on and took a few moment (Moments he felt were definitely justified after all he had been through in the span of five minutes) to both catch his breath and compose himself, he turned his head towards the driver seat.

  


“It’s you” He breathed out as he recognized his driver. To his right sat the very woman that sent him that suggestive letter, the woman who was supposed to be responsible for picking him up, Misato Katsuragi. “So you’re Shinji Ikari? Nice to meet ya!” How she could talk so casually while a giant monster was on their tail and was going at formula one speeds left him baffled to his very core. He held on for dear life. They had managed to escape the angel due to Misato’s driving.

  


“Uh- uhm yea… yeah I’m Shinji. Nice to meet you Miss Katsuragi” He surprised himself by managing to speak so well considering he was feeling utterly terrified by the speeds they were going and the fact that they could have faced horrible deaths due to the angel they had just managed to lose. Only taking comfort at the fact that Misato at least seemed competent enough to drive at this speed without hitting anything (Her maneuvering left a lot to be desired.) The drive seemed long to the teen, but was probably a short few moments. “Hold up a sec. I need to check something.” She roughly pulled the car over on-top of a hill with a swift turn that would have flung Shinji right off his seat had he not been wearing his seat belt and reached below her seat to pull out a pair of……… Binoculars? “Wait, why does she even need those?” He thought. “They’re about to drop a N2 mine on it. Get down!” That was the only warning he got before Misato threw herself over him and he felt an explosion rock the car. Flipping the car over, hard, onto its roof. He heard Misato let out a shout of pain and immediately felt concern for her.

  


“Shinji-Kun are you alright?!” The affectionate honorific added to his name was left unnoticed as the teen responded. “I’m okay. A little shaken, but I’ll live. Are you okay Miss Katsuragi?”

  


“I’ve been better to be honest. I think I broke something.” He turned towards her in alarm and saw her clutching her right arm tightly.

  


“Shit, come on let me help you out of here.” He pried his door open. Crawled out of the car, turned back towards the car and offered his right arm to Misato, who reached out with her left. He pulled her out as gently as possible (As she was surely in pain, with the pained groans and gasps she occasionally let out as they tried to carefully manoeuvre her out of the car) and when she managed to crawled out of the car on her one hand and knees, he bent down, wrapped his hands around her midsection and in an amazing show of athleticism and strength, on his part, pulled her up straight to her own feet, completely missing her gasp of surprise.

  


“I’m sorry about your arm and……. Ah your car Miss Katsuragi.”She clutched her right arm close to her and stayed silent for a few moments. Still a bit in shock, she automatically responded by saying. “Call me Misato.” Before she registered what he had said. “Dammit! I just got this beauty.” The car looked a little worse for wear with the side mirrors broken, the back passenger window shattered and a severity of scratches, but surprisingly the body of the car looked almost exactly the same as it did before (A reinforced chassis maybe?)

  


Misato groaned in despair. “I still have to make 12 more payments to make on this car.” At least it looks better than it should’ve been. Guess I’ve got to thank the Germans for that.” Her musings were cut short by an abrupt noise. She turned towards her car only to gape in surprise when she saw it was back on the wheels, curtesy of Shinji and he’s seemingly inhumane strength.

“How the hell did you-Just how strong are you?!” She questioned in shock, because he didn’t even look all that big in that outfit he was wearing. A shrug was her answer from the young teen. Maybe he’s clothes were hiding all his muscles from view……… “Okay let’s get my mind back on track and focus on the angel about to devour or destroy Tokyo 3.” “We need to get to Nerv, but I’m not sure how good I can drive li-“

  


“I’ll drive us there!” Shinji’s answer was rushed out of his mouth. There was no way he was going to volunteer his life to Misato’s driving skills. No way in hell! “You know how to drive?” Shinji seemed to be full of surprises. Misato didn’t know how to feel about that to be honest “Well yeah, it’s not that big of a deal you know. I’ve always been into cars I guess.” Shinji shrugged again

  


“Alright, you need to get us to Nerv as soon as possible. I’ll direct you from here okay.” Shinji rushed to the passenger door and gestured for Misato to get in once he opened it for her. Misato climbed into the passenger seat with the help of Shinji (Who surprisingly did not try to cope a feel like most hormonal teens would do and gently helped ease her in) and watched as Shinji climbed into the driver seat after he made sure she was comfortable. He pushed the start button and when the car’s engine give up a deep rumble, shifted the gear to drive with apparent ease. “Miss Misato?”

  


“Yes?” She asked Unsure of how to handle his apparent professional driving skills and his questions.

  


“You work for my father right” The car moved smoothly as Shinji started the drive to Nerv. Misato noticed how he seemed more at ease now that he was the one behind the wheel of the car. She also noticed how formal he was, but decided not to say anything about it. It was better he had good manners than no manners at all after all. “Uhm... Yeah I do. Why do you ask?”

  


“I just want to know what’s it like? Working for him I mean. What type of person is he? Is he cool or does he suck ass like my last boss?”

  


Misato let out a bark of laughter at that comment. She also caught sight of a small smile on the young teens face. _“He’s voice is surprisingly smooth and He looks so handsome like that.”_ She thought to herself and it was at this moment that it dawned on her that she never actually got a good look at him. I mean REALLY LOOK AT HIM. She gave her answer as she studied the teen. “The commander is kind of…. Dedicated to his work. He doesn’t talk much and usually keeps to himself, but that doesn’t mean that he’s shy or anything. He’s very intimidating. That’s about it."

  


Her evaluation of her boss seemed to leave Shinji in deep thought. She chose this moment to stare unashamedly at him.

  


_“He does not look fourteen at all, he seems to be a bit taller than me. He’s got a slim build, although he’s definitely stronger than he looks. He’s also….. Really handsome too.”_ It was during her inspection of the young teen that she also came to a realization. _“Wait, isn’t he supposed to be shy and timid. I’m not seeing any of that behaviour. In fact, he seems just like a regular, normal teen right now. So why did they tell me he’s something he’s not. There must be more to this situation than I’ve been told”_ Now most people seemed to think Misato wasn’t an intelligent woman and Misato did nothing to change their perceptions. Their way of thinking only worked to her advantage after all. She decided she was going to have to deduce just what has been hidden from her by herself.

  


“Thank you Miss Misato.” It took her a moment to release he had spoken to her. Her response was lackluster though “huh” Shinji turned his head for a second to gauge her expression and seeing her lost look repeated his answer with more detail for her benefit. “Thank you for telling me a bit about him.” He then turned his attention back to the road. Giving Shinji a warm smile he couldn’t see” She replied to the young teen with a “You’re welcome.” They continued on the way to Nerv in silence only being broken by Misato giving Shinji directions and the radio Misato had in the car playing soft music.

  


#### 27 Minutes Later at Nerv Head Courters

  


After having seen his first Geofront the young teen had the ‘pleasure’ of following a lost Misato through the base. Who had a makeshift splint on her arm (which was a low budget splint with a bandage that was attached to one of her shoulders to keep her arm in place that was found in the glove compartment of her car), placed there by Shinji who couldn’t very well let her walk with her arm like that for fear of causing more damage to the body part(Thank God for the first aid kits they leave in cars). After seemingly walking into the same room, the young teen simply stated the obvious. “We’re lost aren’t we?”

  


He saw Misato stiffen at his rhetorical question and how she tried to brush it off and act normal. “I’m sure we’ll get there soon Shinji” She said to the young teen while searching in vain for her destination.

  


Shinji let out a long drawn sigh “Please let me see the map Miss Misato.” Misato gave him the unopened map she was clutching in her left hand(quite reluctantly might he add) with a pout on her face that Shinji thought made her look devastatingly beautiful. So beautiful in fact that he paused and stared in awe.

  


Misato saw him staring for a minute and asked “What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

  


Shinji blinked for a few seconds and shook off his awe “Nothing, nothing at all” He waved his hands hoping to deter her from noticing his strange behaviour, because he was sure that if she noticed then that would be very bad news for him.

  


Misato stared in confusion until a thought seemed to have passed through her head and then a mischievous smile grew on her face. She looked like she was about to say something, but she didn’t get the chance to, because it was at that moment she was interrupted by somebody else.

  


“We don’t have time for this Major. You’re late.” Someone said from behind her. She turned with a sheepish expression to address the other person who had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ended their conversation (which Shinji was very grateful for.)

  


Shinji also turned to view the speaker and was stunned into silence (not that he was much of a talker anyway.)The dyed blond, haired Japanese woman before him could only be described as beautiful. Her beauty equal to Misato’s. Her heart shaped face was very appealing to the young teen. Her skin-tight swimsuit under her open lap coat left nothing to the imagination and her figure was as mouth wateringly stunning as Misato’s.

  


“I’m really sorry Rits-chan. I still can’t find my way around this place yet.” The sheepishness was palpable in the apology.

  


Ritsuko waved off the response. Closing her lap coat right after, about to reply, but she was cut off before she could.

  


“Is everybody in this place a professional model or are you guys just all this beautiful by chance?” Now make no mistake, Shinji was a very quiet dude, but he usually wasn’t afraid to say whatever was on his mind whenever he felt the urge to. He felt no shame in complementing females. He just never had the pleasure of actually being able to have a girlfriend before, because they were either too conceited where he came from or they just didn’t want to give him the time of day, because they had “better men” to entertain them (not that he cared of course.) 

  


Ritsuko felt herself double take, while Misato turned to Shinji in shock. Ritsuko chuckled to herself. Thinking that she had misheard the teen. She had been working long hours for quite some time and she was sure that was making her a bit loopy.

  


“I’m sorry, what?” Ritsuko asked. Turning her smiling face towards Shinji.

  


Shinji seemed nonchalant as he spoke. ”I was just saying that if it wasn’t for the fact I almost died with Misato a few minutes ago than I’d be convinced that I was in a modelling Facility that I would have made up in my dreams or something.”

  


Ritsuko could only gape in shock for a second. Her mind racing due to the situation, because… what the fuck is even going on right now?

  


It was quiet for a long moment and then Shinji seemingly oblivious to the impact of his words, turned to Misato and queried her.

  


“Hey Misato, is there a place we can get your arm checked out, because I’m sure that still hurts like a bitch.”

  


Misato shook off her shock and let out a pained chuckle. Her attention being bought back to her injured arm. “It definitely does, hurt real bad I mean.”

  


Ritsuko straightened up and got back to business. Choosing to ignore Shinji’s comment for the time being to focus on much more pressing matters. Like the fact a monster was tearing up their city.

  


“There’s no time for that right now. We have to get to the bridge. You’ll get checked out once we get there.”

  


Misato also turned serious. “Right, let’s go Shinji.”

  


And thus the three began their journey to the Elevator that will lead them to their destiny’s.


End file.
